


You know what I want to hear

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: In which Natsu gets what he wants by dangling an orgasm over Sting's head. In the end, everyone's happy.





	

“N-Natsu-san, please…” Sting begs for the fourth time. Fifth time? Who knows? He’s lost count. “I’m prepped enough, please just –  _ fuck! _ ”

Natsu twists his wrist, devilish glint in his eyes. Watching Sting slowly come undone for him is a wondrous sight to behold. So much beauty in the pinch of his brow, the way he bites his lip, keens and rocks back onto those long fingers when Natsu makes his cock twitch.

“You know what I want to hear,” he purrs, tongue slipping out to wet his lips.

“Can’t we just… Christ, Natsu-san, please!”

Still holding onto that stubborn sense of pride, same as every year they face off in the Grand Magic Games, he’ll hold out until the bitter end, until he physically can’t handle it anymore. That fight is ever present, backed by an intensity that matches his strength and makes Natsu’s blood run hot. He’s always a challenge, and the fire dragon slayer has never wanted to conquer something so fucking badly.

"Say what I want to hear, Sting. Say it and I promise, I swear on my life, I’ll fuck you senseless,” he stills his hand, “I’ll make you come, Sting. Just say it.”

Sweat glistens, catching perfectly in the moonlight streaming in from the window when the blond tosses his head back.

“Natsu-s-sa…san.”

Natsu curls each finger, “You know,” one at a time, “damn well,” taking extra care to swipe the pad of each digit against his prostate, “that isn’t it, Sting.”

“Oh… oh fuck,” he whimpers.

“Well?” Natsu prompts, wrapping his free hand around the white dragon’s straining length, giving long, slow pumps, smirking when it leaks even more. 

He’s so gorgeous like this, skin flushed, chest heaving… makes it hard for Natsu to ignore his own need, ignore the ache in his cock that begs for even a little friction.

Natsu gives him another languid stroke, starts up the thrusting of his fingers again, watching with rapt fascination as they fuck in and out of Sting’s tight opening. He very nearly forgets their little game, comes close to jerking Sting to completion when he lets out another whine, “Natsu-san, I’m gonna… gonna… Fuck, right there!”

It’s only when he looks at the man’s face, tears pooling in his eyes, jaw slack and cheeks stained pink does his resolve waver. Natsu was wrong. Sting isn’t gorgeous, he’s fucking beautiful and Natsu almost doesn’t care about winning anymore.

_ Almost _ . He knows it’s cruel, can smell in his hormones exactly how close his lover is, can feel it in the way his legs shake so hard the bed frame trembles along with them. He sees it in the arch of his strong back, feels it in the pulse of his cock. But Natsu refuses to lose, to not get what he wants. He slides his hand down Sting’s cock and grips the base. The man lets out a groan of protest that quickly dies out, turns into a cry of ecstasy when Natsu brutally resumes his assault on Sting’s prostate.

Sting gasps, rocks down onto Natsu’s fingers, spews incoherent pleas for release. “You know what I want Sting, what I need to hear come out of that pretty fucking mouth.”

Sting’s fingers twist in the sheets, white glow emanating from his palms as he begins to lose control of his own element, his own magic. It only encourages Natsu, makes pride swell deep and raw in his chest at the sight of Sabertooth’s master at his mercy.

“You look so fucking sexy when you need to come, Sting,” Natsu rasps.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathes. He does need to come, fuck it almost  _ hurts _ .

“Mmm, I bet watching you finish all over yourself after all this… I doubt you’ll even need to touch me,” Natsu growls, “bet I’m gonna fucking come right along with you.”

The tears he’s desperately been trying to blink back begin to fall, “Hnnn, Natsu-s-s…” he can’t take it any more, “ _ Natsu-sama! _ ”

And just like he promised, he releases his hold on Sting’s cock, gives one last firm brush to that sensitive gland and watches the man lose himself in his orgasm, listens to the beautiful words he’s wanted to hear for so long.

_ Natsu-sama, Natsu-sama, Natsu-sama! _

His euphoria finally starts to fade, and Sting bashfully peers up at the fire dragon, and finds that he hadn’t lied to him moments before. White is splashed across his chest, his cock is slowly softening, a dark flush clings to his cheeks.

Natsu says something, he thinks. Sees those pink, kiss swollen lips move. He just isn’t sure he heard right, but when Natsu wipes the tears streaking down his cheeks, fingers trailing down his chest to fist his hand around his cock once more, stroking it to back to life, he knows his ears haven’t failed him.

Natsu isn’t finished with him yet.


End file.
